Kimi No Tame Ni Tatakai
by Mizuho
Summary: Kaoru es una princesa destronada al nacer. Kenshin es un almirante. Kaoru se une a la marina. ¿Logrará Kaoru recuperar su lugar?
1. Suicidio

¡¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!!  
  
En realidad este era proyecto comletamente diferente, puesto que era un fic original, pero decidí convertirlo en un fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolos. (*****-chan, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte) [Sonrisa maligna] }8)... Bueno, espero sus reviews. Bye.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mis más sinceras disculpas, pues no había notado que estaba incompleto hasta hoy.  
  
Veo que les ha gustado mucho y espero que siga siendo de su agrado, pero como no puedo ver inmediatamente lo que acabo de publicar, no puedo ver los errores. He vuelto a editar el capítulo 1 y estoy trabajando en el capítulo 2 ahora, espero publicar pronto. Bye  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Una mujer está recostada en la baranda, en la proa de un barco. La brisa marina acariciaba suavemente su rostro y elevaba su largo pelo en un alegre jugueteo. Un muchacho se acerca a ella.  
  
-Comandante, estamos llegando a puerto.  
  
- ¿Mandaron la señal?  
  
-Sí. Nos dieron permiso para desembarcar en el lote 5.  
  
-Tendrán la noche libre, mañana haremos las reparaciones y compraremos provisiones.  
  
-Entendido.  
  
-Avisa a los demás.  
  
-Entendido.  
  
El muchacho se aleja.  
  
-[Ellos me dicen Comandante…pero sólo soy Primer Oficial…dudo que le den el puesto a una mujer…]  
  
Después de desembarcar, la muchacha se dirige a una base. Desde lejos se lee un letrero que dice Cuartel General. Se detiene en la puerta y sosteniendo la respiración la abre.  
  
-¡Justice reportándose, señor!  
  
-¿Dónde está su Comandante, Primer Oficial?  
  
-El Comandante…el Comandante se suicidó cuando atravesamos la Caldera del Diablo. Le presento mis condolencias, junto con la de los demás tripulantes.  
  
-¡Ese punto estaba fuera de la ruta asignada!  
  
-Él era el Comandante y él cambió el curso.  
  
-¡Usted debió impedirlo!  
  
-Me vi forzada a secundar su orden.  
  
-¿Acaso le puso una pistola en la nuca?  
  
-En la frente para ser exactos.  
  
-¡Quiero un informe completo! Mañana a las 600 horas.  
  
Alguien que estuvo entre sombras se expuso a la luz.  
  
-¿Haciendo mi trabajo otra vez? Vaya, ya no sé si renunciar y dejarte hacerlo, Shankman.  
  
-¡A-Almirante!  
  
-El navío Santa Elena acaba de llegar, vaya a buscar el reporte.  
  
-Con todo respeto Almirante, pero yo debo estar presente.  
  
-Mis más sinceras condolencias Comandante Shankman. Pero esto va más allá de su poder.  
  
El Comandante era un viejo desagradable y rechoncho, siempre tenía la nariz roja y abusaba del poder que tenía. Salió de la oficina del Almirante, éste cerró la puerta.  
  
-Descanse Kamiya.  
  
El Almirante, por su parte era un hombre joven, apuesto, con ojos azules y el pelo rojo y largo, siempre atado en una cola. Tenía su rostro cubierto por una corta barba.  
  
-Gracias, Almirante.  
  
-Kao-chan, Imagino que estás agotada, pero esto es un asunto que debe quedar claro hoy.  
  
-Comprendo.  
  
La Primer Oficial, era una mujer joven, con el pelo color negro, largo hasta la cintura, generalmente lo llevaba recogido en una trenza, pero hoy lo tenía suelto. Tenía los ojos verdes.  
  
-¿Me puedes decir de manera extraoficial qué pasó?  
  
-Sí, Almirante.  
  
-¿Cuáles fueron los hechos?  
  
-Después de haber llevado a cabo la misión de forma exitosa, El Comandante quiso hacer un embarque extraoficial en las islas Blue Velvet. La tripulación me había comentado que el Comandante tenía un tráfico de armas en esas islas…  
  
-¿Era verdad?  
  
-Sí, a medianoche hicieron la transacción. Traté de comunicarme con la base, pero no logré respuesta. El Oficial de comunicaciones notificó que los canales estaban cerrados en la base.  
  
A las 530 horas, en medio de una tormenta, el Comandante ordenó zarpar y cambió el rumbo, la nueva ruta, incluía atravesar la Caldera del Diablo. Me negué a secundar la orden, sabiendo que el clima estaría peor en la nueva ruta. Era un suicidio. El Comandante sacó su arma y luego de cargarla, apuntó a mi cabeza…  
  
-Ya escuché eso. ¿Cómo se suicidó?  
  
-Mientras atravesábamos la Caldera del Diablo, la tormenta nos azotó con toda su fuerza, el comandante no tenía control, así que asumí el mando. Cuando la tormenta amainó, el Comandante se pasó el resto del día en su camarote. En la noche, escuchamos un disparo. El Comandante se introdujo su arma en la boca y tiró del gatillo.  
  
-Prepara el informe, me lo entregarás mañana a las 800 horas. Puedes retirarte.  
  
-Sí, Almirante.  
  
-Y recuerda, ese corte de pelo no es apropiado para la tripulación. 


	2. Actualización

Kaoru se retiró. En la salida de la base, la esperaban en un automóvil.  
  
-Bienvenida de vuelta, su alteza.  
  
-Hola, Hiko. No me llames así. Renuncié al título "real" que me dieron de carroña.  
  
-Para mí siempre será la heredera al trono.  
  
-Vamos, ya, deja eso. He estado seis meses en alta mar con un radio que no sirve. ¿Cómo está gobernando el asqueroso de Enishi?  
  
-Bueno, a veces sigue mis consejos, pero el pueblo se viene abajo. Ha aumentado los impuestos para construirse un nuevo castillo. Su padre nunca debió mantenerla en el anonimato.  
  
-Si el pueblo supiera que Enishi no es el heredero, se revelaría. Además, mi padre era un pendejo.  
  
-Princesa Kaoru, por favor, tome su puesto como la verdadera reina de estas tierras.  
  
-Me parece que tendré que visitar al así llamado rey Enishi y recordarle para quién se gobierna.  
  
-Pues yo creo que él tiene ese dato bien claro. Para él y él.  
  
-Mañana me encargaré de él. Tengo que hacer un informe y evitar una corte marcial.  
  
-¿Corte marcial?  
  
-Shankman hijo se suicidó en alta mar.  
  
-¿Alguna razón específica? Aparte de ser un maldito hijo de puta, engreído…  
  
-¿No sientes respeto hacia los muertos?  
  
-Al menos que hayan sido nobles en vida…  
  
-Eso está mal, Hiko. Entonces si es un mercader…  
  
-No me refiero a realeza. Puede ser el campesino que cosecha las frutas y luego camina tres días hasta el mercado, se las vende al mercader por una mísera cantidad para luego venderlas a tres veces lo que pagó por ella. Peor aún así, ese campesino, tiene más honor que el mismo Enishi. Y en verdad…hay algunos mercaderes que no me harían falta.  
  
-Hiko, ¿en verdad conoces a todo el pueblo?  
  
-Claro que sí. Y sólo espero el día en que usted tome el poder, para pasarles a todos un juicio justo. Enishi está apresando a los justos y liberando a los delincuentes.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Le digo, su alteza, este pueblo se está hundiendo. Pero ¿Por qué se mató Shankman?  
  
-Tan pronto llegáramos a tierra firme, iba a ser enjuiciado por tráfico de armas.  
  
-No lo creo. Creo que fue otra la razón.  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
  
-El tráfico de armas está protegido por Enishi. Creo que se enteró de que usted es la princesa.  
  
-¿En verdad lo piensas?  
  
-Siempre dice que su tripulación es la mejor…  
  
-No es mía, es del Comandante del navío.  
  
-Pero no hacen nada si usted no dice la orden.  
  
-Querrás decir repito…  
  
-Es su tripulación. Elegidos personalmente por mí. Y saben que usted es la princesa que supuestamente murió al nacer.  
  
-No puede ser…Por eso dijeron que siempre serían leales a mí.  
  
-Ya está en casa, le recomiendo que descanse, su majestad.  
  
-Ven mañana a las 700 horas.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Kaoru se pasó parte de la noche escribiendo el reporte. Al terminar vio una foto que tenía en el estudio. En ella había un joven que cargaba a una muchacha en sus brazos. Estaban a bordo de un navío.  
  
-No recordaba haber sacado esto del baúl. En esos tiempos sí era feliz.  
  
Se despertó al amanecer, con las primeras luces del alba. Más tarde llegó Hiko.  
  
-Buenos días, su majestad.  
  
-Buenos días Hiko. No desayunaste, ¿verdad?  
  
-Nunca me perdería un desayuno con su majestad.  
  
-Hiko, por favor, deja de decirme así.  
  
-Alguien tiene que recordarle su verdadero lugar.  
  
Kaoru llegó al cuartel media hora antes. Toda la tripulación estaba presente.  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
-Hay que preparar la nave para la próxima misión.  
  
-Sabemos que la nombrarán Comandante. Hace mucho que debieron hacerlo.  
  
-¿Cuántas mujeres comandantes conocen?  
  
-Mi madre fue Capitana.  
  
Kaoru sonrió. La tripulación la saludó de forma oficial. Ella les devolvió el saludo.  
  
-¿Madrugando, Kamiya?  
  
-¡Almirante!  
  
-¿Qué hace la tripulación del Justice aquí?  
  
-Con todo respeto señor. Sólo estamos esperando órdenes.  
  
-Primer Oficial, vamos a mi oficina.  
  
Entraron a la oficina. Kaoru le entregó el informe.  
  
-Puede retirarse, Kamiya.  
  
-¡Sí señor!  
  
-Por cierto, un comentario extraoficial…  
  
-Dígame.  
  
-Larga vida a la reina oculta.  
  
El almirante sonrió, Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
P.D.:La historia está basada en la época actual. (me pidieron la información) Disculpas por no aclararlo.  
  
Se me ha ocurrido hacer algo diferente y como hago esto más por ustedes que por mí, me gustaría su opinión. Aunque hay personajes que aún no aparecen, necesito saber qué les gusta para ver cómo queda esta sopa. Entre algunas sugerencias, me han pedido:  
  
clásico: Kaoru+Kenshin  
  
Sin clasificación: Kaoru+Sanosuke  
  
Kaoru+Hiko  
  
Kaoru+Soujiro  
  
Kaoru+(personaje ajeno a la historia)  
  
Espero sus reviews y sus respuestas. Jane!!! 


	3. La Verdad Duele

Primero que todo....mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber continuado publicando. (Les invito a matar a mis profesores...hehe)... bueno, aunque en los reviews pueden ver los resultados de la encuesta...(me reservo el derecho de declarar ganador) la pareja será...[MUAHAHAHAhahaha] Me reservo el secreto, lo sobrán cuando lo publique...¿Será hoy?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-Tengo un navío. Pero está vacío, necesita un Comandante y tripulación.  
  
-Buena suerte al buscar su Comandante.  
  
-Bueno, Comandante, en realidad no. Yo seré el Comandante, necesito una Primer Oficial de primera, y una tripulación leal…  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Hay una operación que debemos realizar. Pero necesito una tripulación libre de espías y de cargos gubernamentales. ¿Comprende? Al parecer el…bueno, Enishi, está asignando cargos oficiales a sus allegados.  
  
-Quizás el pueblo no me conozca. Pero Enishi sabe bien quién soy y lo que puedo hacer.  
  
-Cuente conmigo para lo que sea. Avery la necesita.  
  
Más tarde, Kaoru estaba en el castillo real.  
  
-André, ¿Dónde está Enishi?  
  
-En sus habitaciones, mi señora.  
  
Kaoru se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de Enishi al cual encontró muy entretenido con dos mujeres.  
  
-¿Así es cómo se gobierna la nación más poderosa del continente?  
  
-¡Kaoru! ¡Volviste antes de tu viaje!  
  
-Salgan todos de aquí.  
  
Solo quedaron ellos dos y Hiko.  
  
-Enishi, accedí a que tomaras el trono porque si la gente sabe que no eres el heredero, harían una revolución. De hecho si sigues gobernando así, no durarás mucho en el poder.  
  
-Estaba relajándome un poco…  
  
-Y traficando armas en las islas Blue Velvet, y dando cargos a incompetentes como tú…creo que te olvidaste para quién se gobierna.  
  
-¿Por qué tengo que soportar estos sermones? Tu padre…  
  
-Mi padre me habrá quitado el cargo que me toca por derecho, pero era un hombre justo que gobernó para su pueblo, no para él.  
  
-Nadie sabe quién eres…  
  
-Menciona a un solo miembro de la corte que no sepa quién soy. Si las cosas no cambian, yo las cambiaré. Y trata de mantener a Junior encerrado en el día.  
  
Kaoru se marchó.  
  
-El Almirante Kenshin la solicita en su oficina.  
  
-Bien, iremos allá.  
  
En la oficina de Kenshin.  
  
-¡Primer Oficial Kamiya, reportándose, señor!  
  
-Descanse Oficial.  
  
-Sí, señor.  
  
-Felicidades, Comandante Kamiya.  
  
-Gracias, señor… ¿Qué?  
  
-Acaba de ser promovida a Comandante y asignada a mi base permanentemente.  
  
-Aún no comprendo.  
  
-Voy a serle sincero. Desde la muerte de su padre, nadie sube de rango al menos que caiga en la gracia de Enishi. Por eso nunca pasó de Primer Oficial. Pero, al fin logré que la hiciera Comandante, lo cual me cae como anillo al dedo.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Sobre lo que le comenté antes. Entrevisté a toda su tripulación y todos, sorprendentemente, contestaron exactamente lo mismo, sólo prestarán servicio en el navío en que usted se encuentre.  
  
-Así que a eso se refería con leal.  
  
-Claro, la tripulación que trabaje conmigo debe ser leal a la reina, no a Enishi.  
  
-¿Cuál es el objetivo?  
  
-En realidad, a lo largo de toda la costa, hay un gran movimiento ilegal de armas y drogas, la misión del Freedom es terminar con ese tráfico y reestablecer las relaciones con Atis, Enishi las ha dejado caer y Atis no nos conviene como enemigos.  
  
-Mi padre trabajó mucho por esas relaciones. Por ese tratado de paz.  
  
-Kaoru, creo que es hora de que tomes tu lugar. Es más un deber que un derecho.  
  
-No puedo. Si se sabe la verdad, muchos hombres morirán.  
  
-Es mejor que mueran peleando por un futuro a que mueran de hambre.  
  
-Ya le dije a Enishi que si no bajaba los impuestos, lo enfrentaría.  
  
-¿Formarás parte de mi tripulación? Aunque fuera de estas tierras nadie sepa quién eres, tu título diplomático nos ayudaría mucho.  
  
-¿Sólo porque soy diplomática? ¿Sólo por eso quieres que vaya?  
  
-No, en realidad no conozco mejor Primer Oficial…Comandante que tú.  
  
-Bien, formaré parte de su tripulación. Informe a los demás.  
  
-Zarparemos en dos semanas.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Era de noche, Kaoru estaba en su estudio. Tenía una foto de ella y sus padres.  
  
-A veces odio a mi padre por lo que hizo.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Kaoru está en un barco. Se acerca un hombre.  
  
-Hija mía.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso papá?  
  
-Temía por tu vida. Hay muchos que codician el trono. Tu madre ha corrido más peligro que tú.  
  
Se acerca una mujer.  
  
-Kaoru…eres nuestra primera hija en nacer. Nunca quisimos exponerte al peligro.  
  
-¿Qué significa con que soy la primera en nacer?  
  
-He sufrido 4 pérdidas. Cada vez que se sabía que esperaba un heredero, atentaban contra mi vida. La última vez, no dijimos nada.  
  
-Para cuando quisieron tratar por quinta vez, escapamos a alta mar. Estuvimos en el mar 7 meses. Y llevamos con nosotros 6 mujeres embarazadas. Fuiste la primera en nacer. Uno de los bebés nació muerto y dijimos que eras tú.  
  
-Como todas las mujeres vivían en el palacio. Criamos a todos los bebés como hijos nuestros. Así pudimos mantenerte cerca de nosotros.  
  
-Fin del Flashback-  
  
-Mamá, papá, lo hicieron por mí. Pero el resultado no ha sido el mejor.  
  
Kaoru volvió a ver la foto con los dos jóvenes.  
  
-Kenshin, has cambiado tanto…  
  
Dejó las fotos sobre su escritorio y se dirigió a su habitación mientras se soltaba las trenzas. Se vio en un espejo ya con el pelo suelto.  
  
-Larga vida a la reina oculta…  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero con un dejo sarcástico.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Avery: Es el reino de Kaoru. 


End file.
